Kenshin the Wanderer Once Again. Girl Samurai.
by Elphaba Tiggular
Summary: Kenshin is going back to Kyoto alone and meets up with someone from his past. I made up charaters and yes, I did put my own twist in it. Kenshinx?? romance. Not finishes yet!


Kenshin the wanderer once again?  
Ep 1 - Girl Samurai:  
Miyzuka Takami's dark side  
  
He had gotten used to being a wanderer again. Walking down paths that reminded him of the past but not daring to look back. The loneliness and quietness almost seemed dreadful but calm. And the nights welcomed him. Wrapped in dreams of the past and pain. Then a face that seemed to ease it all away.  
Kenshin Himura had to admit his life was never easy but it was filled with joy and wonderful friends. He always had the will to live and to protect others. Walking down the path he believed was important to him and his life.  
  
He walked down a road and looked. The spring was rapidly approaching. He noticed the cherry trees starting to grow new leaves and the birds chirping merrily. He looked as if something struck him. Kenshin was almost in Kyoto. It was a small town he was at...a distant memory.  
  
"It's deserted," Kenshin said thoughtfully and proceeded to walk into the town.  
  
"Hold it!" a voice, shouted.  
  
Kenshin stopped walking and looked around. 'It sounds like a young girl,' he thought.   
  
"How dare you walk into this town with out permission!" the voice shouted again.  
  
The person came out of hiding. She was girl that looked around the age of eighteen. Her long dark brown hair was in a high ponytail. She had bright blue eyes that shone like the sun. The girl also had a sword at her side. She swore an outfit that resembled Misao's and the spirit of the warrior with her.  
  
"What happened here?' Kenshin asked.  
  
"This is now Yatashio's land, now. Everybody left. Why would you want to know anyway?" she replied. "I don't recall anyone like you ever living here."  
  
"I was here only for a short time," he said quietly.  
  
The girl walked over to him with her hand on her sword. She looked as if she was inspecting him. She didn't smile or gloat. She was serious as anything.  
'She's nothing like Misao...I wonder if she's as young as she looks. And what she doing here alone?' Kenshin thought.  
  
"Just get out of here! That is if you want to live," she sneered and walked away.  
  
"Wait. Could you answer a question for me? Why are you here and more importantly who are you?" Kenshin asked.  
  
The girl stopped walking. "I lived here all my life...that's all you need to know," she replied and started to walk again.  
  
"Then you must know a girl by the name of Takami. Miyzuka Takami," Kenshin said.  
  
She stopped walking again. Froze by something she didn't know or understand. "Miyzuka...Takami?"  
  
"You see I met her here," he replied.  
  
"What do you want with Miyzuka Takami?" she asked.  
  
"I want to see her again," Kenshin stated.  
  
"She's dead," the girl replied calmly.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I said, 'she's dead!' Just like this whole damn place! They're all dead! They didn't leave!" With that the girl ran off. There were tears in her eyes as she did so.  
  
'Is she the only survivor?' Kenshin thought.  
  
He started to walk again. Past the stores and the bar he used to drink in and homes that he used to pass. Kenshin saw what was left of the town he used to call home...that was only for six months, but to him it was home enough. The Takamis' house was still there. The garden dead and no sign of life were shown anywhere. The dojo where he trained with Miyzuka was burnt there was almost nothing left of that.  
'What really happened to everyone...Miyzuka and the rest of the Takami family. I can still remember how we met...'  
Kenshin continued to walk in a daze among chard schools and dojos. Thinking endless thoughts of the past and the girl who didn't smile...that girl he just met was a mystery.  
  
'Who is this Yatashio? Is he another survivor of the revolution?'  
  
"Miyzuka...Miyzuka..." The approaching spring breeze called her name.  
  
The girl was still in the town. Kenshin could feel it. She was near by. Kenshin went back to the Takamis' house. As if he were trying to find a lost piece of himself Kenshin walked.  
At the house Kenshin walked though the home. He still felt the presence of the girl but much closer and near by. Miyzuka's room still had all her possessions still inside. Including the letters that Kenshin had written to her when he was away and her favorite ring that her great grandfather had given her. Kenshin carefully read the letters remembering everything about her. Her cheerful smile, her sapphire blue eyes and her strength.  
The door suddenly slid open. Somewhat surprising Kenshin in doing so. The girl stepped in.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked with a mixture of surprise and anger to her voice.  
  
"Nothing," Kenshin replied simply.  
  
"You're going through privet letters!" she exclaimed.  
  
"How would you know that?" he asked  
  
"Because...I am Miyzuka Takami," the girl said with a sigh.  
  
"What? You are Miyzuka? Then how come you lied to me?"  
  
Miyzuka sighed and shook her head. "I wanted to tell you...but I didn't know if you were him...you must be. The cross-shaped scar and the red hair, but no you can't..."  
  
"Miyzuka it is me. Kenshin Himura."  
  
"No...Kenshin died twelve years ago...Ryushiko and I almost got married, but he was killed. I didn't love him but I cared for him like a brother...now he dead. My father died, my mother died, Ryushiko died and Kenshin died...but I still don't know what happened to Shigure."  
  
"Miyzuka...I am here right in front of you, I didn't die. Did you think the Izu clan could kill me?"  
  
"I don't know. Shigure was part of the Izu clan."  
  
Kenshin soften a bit. "Shigure? I saw Shigure two years ago."  
  
"Is he alright? How was he? Is he still alive?"  
  
"Miyzuka. Shigure and I became good friends...but that couldn't save him from being corrupted."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He tried to revolt against the government with a band of followers. Most of them were killed."  
  
"No. It couldn't have happened...Shigure."  
  
"I'm so sorry Miyzuka."  
  
"No..." She fell to her knees crying. Her older brother was now dead. "Couldn't you save him...or at least tried?"  
  
"He saved the girl he loved. He died saving her."  
  
An hour later Miyzuka calmed down and started talking about Yatashio.  
  
"He's an evil man, cursed with an eye that sees beyond," she started.  
  
"Sees beyond? Beyond what?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Beyond everything. It can predict the future and tell the past...it shows him all," Miyzuka replied. "His armies are groups of strong men, they drove everyone away but not without killing them. I remain here, but Yatashio knows so and wants to taunt me. He sends the weaker troops here to fight me, letting me kill them. I don't know when he'll send his strong troops after me...I've got to protect my home, then one day maybe people will return here."  
  
Kenshin lowered his eyes. "What about Enishi?"  
  
"They killed him too. He was only a child. But they don't care! They'll kill women and children," she replied. "I am now very thankful that I was taught the ways of the Hintien Misteryugi."  
  
Kenshin lowered his eyes once again, "I'm so sorry."  
  
"For what?" Miyzuka asked confused.  
  
"I'm sorry for teaching you the art of killing," he replied.  
  
"Kenshin, if you hadn't...I would be dead now not sitting here talking to you."  
  
Back at the Kamiya dojo Kaoru was sulking once again over Kenshin who had left about three weeks ago. Yahiko did all he could to try to get Kaoru moving once again. But it was almost no use she was not up to doing anything. This was the second time that Kenshin said "Good-bye" to her then left.  
  
"Come on, Kaoru. You can't lie in bed all day!" the young samurai said.  
  
"Kenshin..." Kaoru managed to say.  
  
"He'll be back soon! So get off your butt and do something! Kaoru this is not like you," Yahiko replied.  
  
Everyone at the Kamiya dojo was affected by this event. Even Sanosuke and Megumi, that they stopped being so cruel to each other. They understood that Kenshin cared about everyone and that he didn't want anyone to get hurt. Life was boring with out Kenshin around.  
  
Kenshin couldn't say that his life was boring he always met interesting people. Some that were weirder then others and some that were quite unique. Even through sadness Kenshin could find some joy.   
  
"My father and mother both passed before this happened. But...I don't know why I was the only one to stay alive...many men knew swordsmenship," Miyzuka said.  
  
They were silent for a minute; quietly letting the words sink in. Miyzuka looked at Kenshin; she knew everything of his past but not about Kaoru, Yahiko and the rest of the Kenshin-gumi. She didn't know that he has become a wanderer.  
  
"Open up! We know you're in there, Miyzuka!" a man shouted.  
  
"Rude men!" Miyzuka hissed.  
  
She got her sword and went to fight the men waiting for her outside. Miyzuka approached the men with a very unpleased look.  
  
"Is there something I can do for you men?" she asked.  
  
"Shut up! Lord Yatashio wants you to surrender quietly!" the man, who shouted before, stated. "He also wants the man who you are hiding killed!"  
  
'They are not very smart,' Miyzuka thought. "You think I'm that stupid?" 


End file.
